Mad Hermit
} |name = Mad Hermit |image = MadHermit.jpg |px = 270 px |caption = The Mad Hermit |title = Hermit |gender = Male |race = Human |faction = Tevinter |voice = Jamie Glover |location = East Brecilian Forest |appearances= Dragon Age: Origins }} The Mad Hermit is encountered by the Warden in the northeast section of the East Brecilian Forest. Background The hermit is a deranged apostate who lives in the forest. He believes the trees are out to get him and that "they" sent the Warden as part of some conspiracy. Zathrian reveals to you that the hermit is infamous among the Dalish; he is a Shemlen blood mage hiding from the Chantry. He apparently constructed a tower in the Brecilian forest which has since mysteriously disappeared. Walkthrough Upon entering his campsite, the Mad Hermit will teleport next to you, and begin a tirade while swinging his fists. Upon engaging what can only be loosely categorized as "dialogue" with him, it will become abundantly clear that something is amiss: first and foremost, the Hermit speaks in questions, and insists everyone around him do the same (or it's a game which gives him amusement). Through the dialogue (and several quests), it is possible to extract information (and items) from the Mad Hermit, the most important being the Grand Oak's Acorn. He also asks you to kill the Grand Oak that keeps harassing him about an acorn. Killing the Grand Oak If the Warden chooses to side with the Mad Hermit and kill the Grand Oak, the hermit will aid the Warden in progressing to the center of the forest for the questline Nature of the Beast. However, the Hermit requires 1 Werewolf Pelt for the whole party, this can be used multiple time to enter the Ruins. Valid Trades The Hermit accepts the following items: , received after bringing him news of Danyla. , the boots from injured Dalish hunter Deygan (in the West Brecilian Forest). in the chest by the tree in the abandoned campsite ( and ). The option "A silver ring" actually means this ring; the hermit won't take just any general silver ring. The halla horn necklace crafted by Varathorn if the Warden lied to Elora about the halla. , received from Danyla. , from Cammen. , in the chest behind Lanaya (Zathrian's first). Deygan's Boots may not be in the list of trade items when speaking to the hermit, despite them being in the players inventory and not equipped to anyone.}} Three of the above items are required to obtain the three items from the Hermit: Strategy One possible approach to the Mad hermit is to try and maximize the number of items obtained from him. This can be done by following this sequence: # Trade with the hermit #* Trade for the Oak Acorn first, so that it won't be retrieved from the Tree Stump (see below); #* Trade with him again based on what items the Warden has collected and the items the Hermit offers in exchange; # Inspect the Tree Stump #* The Hermit will take exception (eventually leading to a fight -but running away works once object is attained- see below), but first the Warden will have a chance to pick one item out of the stump; the item may be #*# (unless the Warden has already obtained it via trading); #*# ; #* If Zevran is in the party: when you approach the Tree Stump, he will offer to show off his quick hands. He will successfully steal the item from the stump, but the Hermit will still attack. # The Mad Hermit will summon a couple of Greater Rage Demons and attack the party after they rummage the tree Stump; #* If Dog is in the party: the Hermit's tent acts as a Landmark; #* The Hermit may be imprisoned/frozen, but apparently can't be shattered. The Hermit may drop: , Constant drop. , Constant drop. , from 55 to 6 , Constant drop. He can also drop a master flame rune, master frost rune, or a Master Dweomer rune, so it can be assumed that he can drop master versions of the other runes as well. *Note: It appears that if you reset too many times, instead of receiving a random amount from 55c to 6g, the game will fix the coin reward at the minimum 55c Trivia *His first question to the Warden is "What is your name?" and sounds very much like the toll bridge keeper in Monty Python and the Holy Grail. *As you reach into the old stump there is something else moving around that stabs you painfully in the hand. This seems to be a nod towards the treebeast trial in the 1980 Flash Gordon film. *To end his answers he always says, "But that's all I have to say about that," which is a possible nod to Forrest Gump. *The encounter may be a reference to the classic 1988 text game 'Fish!' by Magnetic Scrolls, in which an insane hermit in the woods guards a tree stump containing a ruined golden ring. Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: Origins characters Category:Humans Category:Magi Category:Bosses Category:Apostates